Page Creation Portal
Note: Admin support of the Page Creation Portal has ended because it'll cause confusion for the noobs. If you save the link or remember the title, anyone can come to this page and use it. If you have an account and notice an error, feel free to fix it. This is the Page Creation Portal. If anyone wants, they can use it to create pages with a full, ready-made layout that you just need to customize. Series Ah, series. The things that hold the wiki together. You can make one, too, with the below box. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Series Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Series Page Episode Guides You're not supposed to add lists of episodes to a series page. Use the button below to make an episode guide for your series, the title of which corresponding to that of the link in your series page. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Episode Guide Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create an Episode Guide Page Episodes There are two major episode types: paragraph format and dialogue format. While paragraph format dominated the wiki before the "BTMT age," dialogue format is becoming more and more popular. Now, there are two separate layouts! Paragraph Format Use the button below to make an episode in the paragraph format. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Paragraph Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Paragraph Episode Page Dialogue Format Dialogue format is getting more widely used nowadays. Use the button below to increase its use even more. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Dialogue Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Dialogue Episode Page Heroes Hero characters are what keep the stories alive. Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. (Only use first and last name, if a last name is known.) align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Character Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Hero page Omnitrix Aliens If a series has an Omnitrix, it has Omnitrix aliens. Make one here with the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Alien Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create an Omnitrix Alien Page Predatorial Nemetrix Aliens We've all been expecting this since the Omniverse premiere. These are predators of Omnitrix Aliens. Use the button to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Predator Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create an Predatorial Alien Page Villains Almost every show on TV has a villain. Make one here with the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Villain Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Villain Page Machines What's a series without a machine or Omnitrix? Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Machine Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Machine Page Species Every alien has a species, whether or not it's known. Make one with the button below, and enter a name in the field provided. DO NOT make the name plural. For example, instead of "Pyronites," the new page would be "Pyronite." align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Species Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Species Page Planets Every species has a planet (exception for species like To'kustars). Make one here with the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Planet Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Planet Page Forums Forums are a great form of discussion. There are currently three groups, and each got their names changed. *'Bellwood:' Replacing the Watercooler, this forum is for discussion and voting. *[[Forum:Galvan Prime|'Galvan Prime']]: Replacing Admin Discussion, this forum is only for admins to discuss; no non-admins are permitted. *[[Forum:Plumbers' Academy|'Plumbers' Academy']]: Replacing the Help Desk, this forum is for anyone to ask questions in new topics. Use the fields there to make new topics. Video Games What trouble is adding a video game for your series? Less trouble, now that you can just use the button below. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Video Game Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Video Game Page Categories There is no real layout for categories. Just use the button below, and pay attention to the format below the button. align=center prefix=Category: break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Category Page *If you are making a category for your series, make the title the same title as your series. *If you are making a category for your series' episodes, make the title "(Series Name) Episodes". **Change the episode category formatting rule's title to say "(Series Name) Aliens," "(Series Name) Villains," etc. *Add pages to your category to fill it up. Remember that categories are case-sensitive. *Never add a category to a page before creating it here. *Categorize your category in the same way that you categorize pages. Blank If none of these formats fit your topic, use the button below to make a completely blank page. align=center break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Blank Page Other There are a few other things. * * * (use if uploading more than one photo)